


Kids and Makeup

by CookieMasterlol



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, curious kids, drag queen kids, kinda cute, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMasterlol/pseuds/CookieMasterlol
Summary: Alfred and Kiku discover the power of makeup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First post here hope you like it! Oh! this is also on my wattpad of the same name so you can read it there too, and once again Thanks!

"Hey Kiku, do you remember the time when I messed up your face with my mom's makeup when we were like....4 ?"

"I think I do but I was 6, I should've known better than to trust you with doing makeup, I looked terrible."

"HEY! I did great you looked so much more kiwi than you did before i did my magical works! "

"*sigh* I see what you did there Alfred, it's kawaii."

"Yeah I know, but you know what FLASHBACK TIME!"

"What?"

~FLASHBACK~

Alfred and Kiku walked into his parent's room, Alfred jumped onto their huge bed and crawled to the nightstand sliding one of the drawers open. " I think this is where it is.....YES found it!" he said pulling the drawer entirely out and pouring the contents onto the bed smiling triumphantly. " Dude, get up here! this is the magic powder I've told you about!" The other boy looked up at his friend and stepped back shaking his head. " I don't think we're supposed to be here Alfred." he protested. "Keeks, c'mon it'll be quick ok." So Kiku pulls himself up onto the bed and stares at the "magic powder" that lays all over it. "How is this magic?" he asked."Kiku, when my mom puts this stuff on she like transforms into a new person I can't ever recognize her, then there's like this poofy stuff floating in the air like colorful clouds! She can even use this magic mirror thingy to see if she likes her face!" Alfred say picking up a mirror off the sheets. " See! I can see myself look!" he hands the mirror to Kiku leaving him to stare at the thing for minutes. " I like my face....but can I try the powder please?" Kiku asked. Alfred slid the makeup to Kiku and opened all the containers, grabbed a makeup brush, then rubbing it in the pink slot and patted it on Kiku's face.

~LATER~  
Alfred finally finished with Kiku's makeup, at this time the poor kid had sparkly red and pink lipstick, black eyeliner, blue and gold sparkly eye shadow, a pink face, thicker looking eyebrows and purple, green, blue and yellow highlights in his hair."You look the...the what's the word ka- ki-....kiwi! Keeks!" the blondie said. "It's kawaii Alfred." Kiku said and looked at himself in the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard through the entire house. Alfred's and Kiku's mother ran into the room and screamed at the sight of their children covered in the powder nearly looking like drag queens.

"ALFRED! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"KIKU!"

"Hi mom! You Like what I did?" said Alfred.

"NO!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Yea it was kinda funny was'nt it?"

"My mother passed out.."

"Oh,yeah she did but it was still funny though!"

"Okay fine it was."

*Both Laugh*

 

THE END


End file.
